<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Awaits by EmeraldGhost11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335494">Destiny Awaits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldGhost11/pseuds/EmeraldGhost11'>EmeraldGhost11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cliffjumper lives, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, OC, lol bye cannon, mental breakdowns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldGhost11/pseuds/EmeraldGhost11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentina's life should have ended when that car struck her - apparently, it isn't even the first time she's died. Instead, the Primes tell her she has a destiny to fulfill, and drop her right in the middle of the Autobot-Decepticon War. Good thing this particular series was her favourite one... right? Wrong. The universe doesn't like things going her way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I has been a while hasn't it? Well i can proudly say that after many years Destiny Awaits is getting the rewrite it deserves. I couldn't have moved this forward without my AMAZING beta reader autobotsoutriella. With her help the plot has pretty much been planned and i have so much motivation and love for this; something i started when i was 14.</p><p>I wish you all the best with the times, stay home, stay safe and look after yourself. I have now officially ended school, and waiting for conformation from my university..wow right? So~ I have nothing to do till October, so expect a lot of progress!</p><p>Much love, Emerald (prev UltimateFan-girl15/ MeowVolcano)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running, running as fast as she could - blasts from the guns followed her like a heartbeat, the roar of an enraged enemy reaching her ears when she quickly slid through a closing gate. As the mass of metal shut behind her, Solus took in a deep breath, shaking from the adrenaline she was soon losing. Behind her, something slammed against the metal door and shots struck it, shaking the entire foundation--but thankfully, it held. While taking a moment to calm yet not too long to risk compromise, Solus moved her arms slightly, unwinding from the tight embrace and careful hold of the small being in them. “We will get you away, I promise, my child,” she whispered before returning to the protective stance. </p><p>She picked up the pace once more, rushing through the large and ancient halls, the walls decorated with art and stone mixed with the metal of their planet - her home. It pained her to return to such a place while the planet around them began to be corrupted by her husband's greed, the same greed chasing them and their child. However, Solus was determined, and she would not give up.</p><p>As she moved through a set of nearly identical huge doors, they closed and locked, technology humming as they did so and the area lighting up. A few feet away stood two of her family, two of her closest allies and friends - and they were going to help free her. One moved forward to greet her - Amalgamous. The Prime gladly greeted Solus and the bundle in her arms, eyes softening as she looked upon the newly young sparkling. “I am sorry, child,” she whispered, bowing before pressing her lips to their forehead, a small melodic hum sounded and a light transferred. “I am sorry you gave up that life for this however we swear to you, it will not be in vain. Take this gift, for it will hold you steady.” </p><p>The prime then returned to full height, moving and revealing a weapon. “Go now...I will hold the Fallen off.” She could not speak his name, not for what he had done, and planned to do - no, this was no brother of hers.</p><p>Solus gave a nod, staying silent as Amalgamous left the room. A small pod on a pedestal and another member of her family stood in the center of the room. “Vector..” she greeted, looking back down at the sparkling in her arms, tension growing. “You-”</p><p>She could not even continue as a large explosion rocked the foundations of where they stood, and the roars of anger reached their ears once more. Vector Prime nodded his head, bowing to the sparkling. “I promise, he will not be able to reach her. I have sapped all my power to open up a rift in the dimensions, but I can only hold it open for a short time. You must say goodbye.” his voice was full of melancholy looking at his friend then the child, before stepping back.</p><p>Solus nodded and moved to the small metal pod, carefully removing the sparkling that clutched at her chest and placing them inside. After a split-second pause, she carefully took a tiny metal gem from subspace and placed it beside the still-sleeping sparkling. “My star, my everything-” she could barely contain her emotions as her husband's rage grew closer and closer. “This second life will be much different, and your memories will not be the same, but know that we will always love you as our own. We will find you again - but this is to save you.” She hiccuped as tears of energon flowed down her face, and stepped back as the pod closed and prepared to be sent away.</p><p>As the energy rose closer to an arch it started to pool, and slowly, so slowly, a rip in the air opened. Yet just as this occurred, the doors behind them burst open. Vector did not stop, too far gone in his concentration, determined to save the child, but Solus turned to meet face to face with her husband.</p><p>The Fallen stepped over Amalgamous, who lay on the floor at his feet. “The child is my right, the perfect heir to the darkness. Surrender to me!” he roared and raised his staff to attack.</p><p>Many things happened at once - but one was the flash of the dimension rip, and the disappearance of the pod. There was another roar of anger; insane, crazed, lost. The much larger Prime reached them, but too late. He reached for the space where the pod once was, but found only air.</p><p>She was free, and elsewhere a pod flew through time and space, to land on a world called earth. Scanning the surroundings, it found the native species, and inside, the sparkling changed. When the pod would eventually be opened, a human baby lay sleeping inside</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of the story; where a lot changes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello all! Wowie another update - sorry this took a little longer, i struggled to get into the groove and there was a lot to the editing process that took a while. Much shout-out to everyone over on discord in the Destiny Awaits server (PM me if you'd like to join where we can discuss and other stuff!) the transformers community server where i have become an admin and fallen in love with everyone in it (special shoutout to Beanz, Nora, Mars), to my amazing friend Rowena Bensel for occasional having a look and also helping my motivation (PLEASE CHECK OUT HER FICS) and of course my beautiful, talented and amazing Beta autobotscoutriella who has become a dear friend of mine.</p><p>I hope you are all keeping safe during the current world situation.</p><p>Onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>She’d been looking for that particular shirt all morning but it was nowhere to be found, and a defeated look passed across the girls face. Groaning, Valentina took a moment to survey her room again; the posters half falling off and stacks of papers and textbooks didn't exactly help with the mess she just caused. With a defeated grunt, she moved to the mirror, frowning and touching the black roots of her dyed brown hair. “That has got to be fixed-” she mumbled and looked around at her shoes. “Boots?” Pondering, she picked up a pair of heeled boots. “Nah.'' Discarding them, she picked up some flats instead. She was already at least 5’8, no need to add more height on top of her insecurities. Even as she climbed over the piles of work and mess in her room, she took a moment to look herself over in the full-view mirror by the door. “Need to get to the gym.” She gave a tiny look at herself. Kissing her palm and touching it to some pictures stuck to the mirror, she left the room.</p><p>Despite bounding down the stairs, Valentina still took a few moments to decide on a jacket or not. "Too hot, too cold? Does it even fit me?" Hitting her forehead at her muttering, she moved into the kitchen where her father was sitting at the table, eating some toast. The insecurity driven thoughts and mutterings came to a close as he kissed her forehead and passed a plate of toast. She smiled and thanked him, but was immediately distracted by her phone.</p><p>"<em>Come on girl!"</em> Sarah sent into the group chat. <em>"It's a warm sunny day for once in this horrible drizzly country get out here already!"<br/>
</em><br/>
Laughing and taking a bite of toast, Valentina noticed Jay sending a follow up. <em>"Stop thinking if you look nice or not, you always do. Kick that anxiety in the butt and come here~ Got us some ice creams, i WILL eat yours if it starts to melt. It's summer holiday hun, get that ass moving"<br/>
</em></p><p>Smiling, she finished her toast and replied. <em>"Fine fine! Only because uni was tough this year..i might forgo the jacket? I think it's a little tight on me, I'm not sure. I couldn't find the transformers top anyway which sucked, maybe I'll wait for a few..."</em></p><p>Their replies came fast and were nearly identical. <em>"Hell no! Get that ass out for this picnic girl, you're beautiful and we love you."</em></p><p>Valentina took some time, before sending <em>"okay i will." </em>Putting her phone down to drink the orange juice her father placed in front of her. Now out of the cell phone world, she looked up to smile. "How are we today, Papa?" she asked, sipping her drink and leaning over to ruffle his hair.</p><p>Her father smiled and started to clean up from their short breakfast. “I am good, my dear, but I could see you beating yourself from over here.” He moved and took her chin, looking into her eyes. “Trust yourself more. You've worked hard these past few months, my talented daughter.” He kissed her forehead again, and received a large hug.
</p><p>“Thank you, Papa..” she whispered, avoiding tears as she let go of him. Second-year of university was a bitch, and she had spent the entire year stressed in her room. “I'll walk to the park. Still need to work on the car more.” She grinned and got her bag as her father made a frustrated noise.</p><p>"Val, that car is perfect! Stop your little mechanic mind for one minute! It doesn't need anything else!" He started to shoo her out of the doormplayfully, Valentina fighting against him with laughter.</p><p>"It needs an engine remake! Papa!" she squealed as she was tickled and shoved out of the door. When it closed, she laughed once more and knocked three times - 'I love you' - before going onwards on her trip to the park.</p><p>As the girl walked, she looked around with a soft smile. The area felt so different when there was sun - families out in their gardens to rest, play games or have a BBQ. As she passed a family she recognized, she waved. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the breeze only enough to rustle a few leaves, the air not humid but not boiling - it was a comfortable day. It was hard to believe she could look at the world so positively, ten years down the line from Claire's death. Things felt good. That was an unfamiliar feeling.</p><p>That fact made Valentina smile more, as she grew more at ease with her outfit choice even without her favorite shirt. The picnic plans were now at the forefront of her mind and that indeed made her smile - a day with her two best friends was very much needed.</p><p>Approaching a crossing, she focused on the empty road before entering the crossing. Looking side to side, she began to cross, moving quickly, rejuvenated with excitement for the day. A noise came to her attention, one of an engine being pushed to its max - a car, swerving around the corner and onto the road she was on.</p><p>The details of said vehicle could not be seen - but the fact it was racing towards her and wasn't slowing down was more important.</p><p>She barely had time to think, only to act as it sped down the street. It was too close for her to run, too close for her to even slightly get out of the way even if she hadn't been frozen in horror. She squeezed her eyes shut and threw up her arms in some sort of barrier.</p><p>There was screaming, maybe from her, maybe from the car, she didn't know. Anticipating the pain, she sucked in a breath and tensed but -</p><p>She never felt an impact.</p><p>She felt no more heat. The breeze was gone. So was the sound of screaming, and the car engine.</p><p>Her eyes were still clamped shut, but she could now hear her own trembling breathing. When had she started breathing again?</p><p>When her eyes finally opened, the area around her that was once her neighbourhood was now an empty white space, stretching out for as far as she could see - as if Valentina had entered a white room with no end, no warmth.</p><p>The sight in front of her took the breath she had only just gotten back away..</p><p>Standing there, larger than life, was a Transformer.</p><p>"Okay…" she whispered and patted her cheeks. "Okay...okay..okay...um…" Panic rose in her chest and she drew in a deep breath, the definite tightening of her chest not helping.</p><p>"A Transformer-" she croaked out between gasps.</p><p>No - that wasn't possible.</p><p>It just wasn't -</p><p>Her mind felt like it was running at 100 miles per hour, the possibilities and endless fear and anxiety bubbling over the waterline as her breathing almost became non-existent.</p><p>It just. Wasn't. Possible.</p><p>Said transformer, who she vaguely thought looked familiar, knelt, looking down at Valentina and laying a servo down next to her. "I won't hurt you," it - she soothed and a small metallic hum could be heard from her chest. This was not enough for the girl, who needed to sit down and tap a soothing pattern on the floor, taking in large gulps of air finally.</p><p>Some time passed with tangled breathing and the figure kneeling, unmoving, waiting for her. Valentina struggled to think, but breathing came first. Eventually, she looked up.</p><p>"What..is this..who..are you?" The anxiety became too much again, and her gaze fell back to the floor. When the large figure smiled softly, she felt slightly calmer - as much as one could in this situation.</p><p>"I am Solus Prime," the figure introduced herself, and at that Valentina's head snapped up, panic returning at a name she had told herself couldn't fit. A chill ran through her body as Solus continued. "I took you from your world to protect you from death...with a task." Her voice grew quieter, and it seemed that regret seeped into it. "You cannot return, or you will die. I am sorry, little one."</p><p>Panic rose into anger, and Valentina's eyes blazed as she stood. "You what?" She began to pace, hand on her chin and tapping it while her other hand slowly went to touch the ribbon around her hair in solace. "So you're trying to convince me I would have died and you plucked me out?! How do i know this is real?" The emotions bubbled over and she fell back down to the floor, curling up.</p><p>Her mind went to her friends, those who showed her kindness when she first moved there, gave her the confidence to dream of getting into university, to work through her sister's death and her mother's abandonment...</p><p>One set of memories specifically came to mind - a shy 15 year old being invited to her first sleepover by Sarah, the introduction to the Transformers series; first watching the original 80s series, and then a deep everlasting friendship of nights of movies and memes. Even running out the next day to buy figures and toys, a lifeline she had needed just after a loss. She wouldn't be who she is today without them.</p><p>Some time passed before Valentina stood and glared at Solus. "I know who you are" she hissed, taking in a breath, pausing to let time pass.</p><p>"This...this must be some sort of coma! None of it is real..." she accused before beginning to cry, covering her mouth in shock.</p><p>The Transformer watched Valentina quietly, showing very little emotion. "You have a destiny - a large part, a hand in what is to come. You are needed for something much bigger." Valentina did not reply, only looking up and glaring.</p><p>The insanity of it all was too much.</p><p>Valentina curled up tighter and covered her mouth as it hit her. Was she really expected to leave her home? Her life? Her friends?</p><p>She didn't agree to this.</p><p>She didn't want this. With a sniffle, she stood. "I refuse-"</p><p>The world started to glow as silence fell between the two. Nothing was said other than Valentina starting to protest, tears falling. "Stop it! Stop! I don't want to!" she screamed.</p><p>With a flash of light, the cold emptiness was replaced with a harsh wind, dust particles hitting her skin. The temperature rose sharply. Sobbing, she fell to her knees, hands running along the ground; instead of gripping grass she picked up sand. "No! Tell me! Tell me my destiny! Tell me what to do! Let me go back!" She cried and gasped, leaning down to place her forehead on the ground.</p><p>More time passed while she stayed there, until finally she could feel more instead of being numb. The sun was beating on her pale skin, reminding her of a beach day, but it was too dry. Whenshe looked up, it appeared she was now in front of some sort of cavern in the desert, with one strange feature: large blue crystals, the sun reflecting off them like a beautiful gem.</p><p>The sound of a car engine came from the distance and she tensed, remembering the sound she had heard before the accident - but the scene was slowly becoming more familiar as a red car approached. Nervous, she hid behind a nearby bush, in case it was a threat.</p><p>The car pulled up right on the edge of the cavern, overlooking the area - It could be dangerous-but it was an ordinary car. Maybe it was help. She didn't need to hide. So she ran.</p><p>Running up to the car as it slowed she was still panting. "Please, wait!" She leaned on her knees for a moment to breathe. "I need help, please, I won't take too much of your time - I don't know where I am, there's some sort of horrid joke-"</p><p>"Sorry, kid." The voice came from the car, accent a bit deeper and thicker than what she was used to, he sounded American, but she couldn't be sure. "Can't help you, but maybe the gas station a few miles back-"</p><p>"No, please, I really need-"</p><p>The voice interrupted, beginning to sound irritated. "I don't care, kid, it's not my problem. I've got bigger things going on!" The engine revved a little.</p><p>"You don't understand!" she begged, tears welling once more, and moved closer. Maybe if she could actually see the driver, and he could see her, it would help; he could see her state, that she genuinely needed help.</p><p>"Again, not my-"</p><p>She turned away from the car and the interrupted voice as a shadow loomed overhead, blocking out the sun. The temperature seemed to drop, and when she got a good look at it, the shadow seemed to be from some kind of spaceship.</p><p>"Kid!" the voice spoke once again, with more urgency. "You need to run!"</p><p>She was frozen, something not new; it looked like shapes that might have been guns were trained on them.</p><p>"Kid!" he snapped. No one had come out of the car yet.</p><p>The guns charged up. "Decepticons…" Valentina muttered and the car behind her seemed to move a little.</p><p>"What did you just stay?" Suddenly, the car changed, guns ejecting from its side and firing on the ship. Valentina screamed and bolted away as a small gun fight ensued. Figures began dropping from the ship.</p><p>As the figures from the ship approached, increasingly outnumbering the car, the guns disappeared and a door opened. "Frag - cover's blown anyway. Get in the car!" His tone got through to her. With a whimper, she rushed back, sliding on the sand. Quickly slamming the door shut. Blasts rained down on them, scattering across the ground.</p><p>The engine roared to life and the tires spun in the sand as they quickly backed up, spun around, and bolted down the road, still shooting back at the figures from the ship as the car rushed away.</p><p>Only then did she notice the lack of driver.</p><p>"Not real," she whispered, sinking into the leather seats. "Not real, not real-" her mind took her back to Sarah's room, watching the first episode of Transformers Prime. The blue crystals sparked a memory, the red car, the ship - what if this was real? seemed so familiar.</p><p>The red car - it had to be, but it couldn't.</p><p>Fear continued to rise, more memories coming forward from the series. Surely this wasn't real but - the memories of his death, the emotions that followed along with it, forever affecting the autobots - she changed canon. This was Cliffjumper, and he was still alive. And she was sitting inside him.</p><p>Transformers was real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Saving Pvt Cliffjumper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After saving Cliffjumper and he saved her, Valentina faces a new problem; the autobots</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it has been a little while. For both my beta reader and I life got hectic. I am finally starting uni amongst many results fears and issues of lockdowns, and family disownment after i changed my name to my preferred one due to them refusing to accept it stems from trauma - sooooooooooo its been a time on op of a lot of stuff.</p><p>So, i truly hope this is okay! Many thanks to my beta autobotscoutriella</p><p>Onwards!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Driving at an alarming rate, the car rushed away from the scene with Valentina inside, clutching the seats in desperation at the speed. The realisation of what she had just seen sunk over her heart and pulled it down into an abyss of panic. Taking in shallow, quick breaths, she whimpered, staring at the driver's seat with no one inside.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This had to be a dream - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't think straight, only tried to continue to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed the car was speaking, but Valentina could not focus on it, only on herself and her looming emotions. Finally it began to slow to a stop, many miles away from the scene of the battle with rocks and desert all around them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silence fell  and the car and Valentina stayed still, both seemingly waiting for the other to speak, or waiting for their mouths to let out the words - even if Valentina couldn't see where the talking was coming from. </span>
  <span>Finally, the car spoke in the American Southern accent she recognised. </span>
  <span>“I have orders to take you back to base, kid,”. Drawing in a breath, Valentina nodded, curling up and rubbing her eyes in the leather seat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There seemed to be a sigh before the engine started again, and movement resumed. “We aren't too far.” Valentina gave no response, staring out the window and stuck in thoughts. “I'm Cliffjumper. What's your name, kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He received a small chuckle in response. Valentina finally moved, unraveling her limbs from their cocoon, and wiped away the tears of frustration at the situation - at the truth that had become evident over the drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could she get home? Could she even contact home? This definitely seemed like the start of the show - but - maybe if she played along she could get home, or at least wake up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>One way or the other, she still struggled to believe this was even real, but perhaps - she shook her head and sighed. “Valentina,” she whispered quietly, eyes watching the darkening horizon as they travelled. She shivered and grumbled internally, her outfit choice that she had spent so long on finally coming to mind - it was useless now. </span>
  <span>Even as that crossed her mind, she felt sand slowly settling on her skin, hair, and clothes</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>She felt thoroughly conscious of how dirty and out of place she must look</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of Jay and Sarah, how they were likely still waiting for her even if hours had passed now. They always waited for her to be ready, never pushed, only supported. A sniffle came up but she quickly drew  in a deep breath, trying to stay calm. They had to be okay - she was sure of it. They were strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could stop herself, she thought of her father</span>
  <span>, and her emotions were almost undone; </span>
  <span>she pushed them down, gaze hardening into a glare. She could break down later, but not now, no matter how much she wanted to. It didn't feel safe. She didn't know Cliffjumper - the character had died right off the bat! </span>
  <span>Would he see through her? </span>
  <span>Would the other Autobots? Would they be angry that she knew what they were? </span>
  <span>Questions kept her leg bouncing anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What felt like hours passed as she absentmindedly watched things move past them. The endless desert landscape was so unfamiliar. Her home was lush, flat, wet. This was hilly, hot, dry. It further  emphasized how wrong this all felt. Admittedly, it was beautiful to pass all the rocky formations, as the car sped down the rocky dirt paths before finally reaching solid road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A huge rock formation came into view. Valentina sat up  as the shape made her think for a moment, the recognition hazy. They continued to drive closer and closer, making her tense - surely they should slow down.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They didn't, making her look back and forth. “Hey, wait!” she gasped.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh god, they were going to - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn't. As they got close to the rock, a door slid upwards, revealing a tunnel. The car moved quickly in, Valentina holding onto the seat in a vice like grip, knuckles white from the tension; but she calmed slightly when they went through with no issue. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As they drove in, the lights turned on, revealing a curving tunnel, before it opened up. The area before her stole her breath - the room was huge with walkways on the walls and around the ceilings, almost like it was meant to launch something, but as her eyes absorbed the area the information came to mind from memories: it was a missile silo. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Massive computers and other machines and objects were around the room, but the thing that stood out the most was the figures who nearly took up the full height of the room - Valentina craned her neck to look up, but barely managed to even catch a glimpse of the top of their heads, let alone to catch their eyes. It was very. Big. So much so that soon enough her eyes and neck hurt - even going on her tiptoes did nothing to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, more thoughts and memories came through slowly from the show as she looked around. In real life, the room looked much, MUCH bigger, making her gape. </span>
  <span>When she spotted the groundbridge, its size took her breath away, but her overarching reaction was...sadness.</span>
  <span> God knows how many months it would be before this place would become dust. Just dust.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gulping, Valentina let herself breathe, eyes wide and absorbing everything she saw. Real. It was all in front of her and real. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The moment she was clear, Cliffjumper transformed</span>
  <span>. T</span>
  <span>hat action itself made Valentina jump, inching away from him. She would have to get used to that.</span>
</p><p><span>As her feet moved forward, her mind did not, fumbling over her thoughts and panic like she was carrying too many boxes, and they just kept being added for her to hold. ‘</span><em><span>Boxes full of freaking anvils, too heavy to hold anyway, especially alone’</span></em><span>. Her breathing steadied, calming her, but the fear and panic was still there; if this was real, what else was?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Valentina did not have much time to delve into that possibility before she heard footsteps. Those in the room turned, straightening up. The names jumped out at her, their faces, their roles; she stumbled, drawing in a breath, her throat constricting. It felt like even if she wanted to, she couldn't talk, the reality of it all squeezing her like a snake with its prey.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The largest figure so far entered; they - </span><em><span>he</span></em><span> was a mix of red and blue.</span> <span>Valentina’s mind, or more so memories, corrected her thoughts. He was exactly as she remembered.</span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, Val!” Sarah grinned, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>holding a massive popcorn box,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> and reached over, grabbing Valentina’s arm and making her sit on the bean bag in front of the screen. “You’re gonna meet them all!”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Valentina sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. “Why would I want to when they just did that to Cliff in the first few minutes?! That was actually evil!” She shoved a huge handful of candy into her mouth while the TV continued, the camera on screen panning while the bots talked.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Aw~” Jay patted her head for a moment and stole some of her candy with a “Huzzah~!” He wrinkled his nose, pulling a face at the word with a laugh before continuing. “Now don't worry, it'll all be fine!” He smiled, and the trio continued to watch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Optimus Prime moved into the room with confidence and authority, looking over them all before pausing on the new human girl. “I heard the report on the comms,” he said, his voice deep and commanding. “More explanation, Cliffjumper?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cliffjumper sent a quick look toward Valentina before facing Optimus Prime again</span>
  <span>. “</span>
  <span>I got an energon signal right after my last check-in coordinates. It was weird - there was a blip of something a lot stronger, and then just a normal energon reading. I got there just in time to pick up a 'Con signal - a big warship, coming in fast - and then a human runs out of the rocks and starts yelling for help." He gestured one-handed at Valentina without looking at her. "I tried to get her away as much as I could in alt-mode, but she was right in the line of fire when the 'Cons spotted me. She knew what they were, Prime. Identified 'em by name and everything. So I grabbed her, got the frag out of there, and called base. Figured that if she knew what 'Cons were, my cover was blown anyway, and I'd rather not be in the middle of a firefight with a human underfoot."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Optimus seemed to ponder for a few moments, the air tense as others waited for the response. “You did the best you could, Cliffjumper.” He nodded before turning to Valentina; she sucked in a nervous breath, hands trembling as she tried to look up at such a large being. “</span>
  <span>Should I assume you know what we are?</span>
  <span>” he asked, voice gentler.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Valentina shakily nodded in agreement; although it was technically a lie, she was far too nervous and shaky to even manage a word, so she did the easiest thing possible.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron,also known as Autobots. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Here around you is Cliffjumper. who you met, and Arcee, both our frontliners. Bumblebee is our scout, Bulkhead our wrecker and Ratchet our medic.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As he spoke, Bulkhead waved, Bumblebee nodded, Ratchet barely reacted, Arcee shrugged and Cliffjumper continued to give a grin. Valentina let out a deep breath, closing her eyes in an attempt to stay calm and not overreact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Optimus paused and looked down at her. “What is your name? Are you from Jasper? Most importantly, how do you know what the Decepticons are?” As he questioned her, he knelt on one knee to face her better - </span>
  <span>she saw Arcee say something quietly to Bumblebee, and from the way Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other, she wondered if they were talking on some kind of comm line</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Valentina drew in a deep breath, eyes slightly wide. Feeling unsteady, she licked her lips. “I...My name is Valentina Russo. I - it's all complicated.” She moved back and forth on her feet for a moment, her hands playing with the bottom of her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When no one responded to that first statement, she tensed once more</span>
  <span>, looking between them in a panic; all of them were looking at her, expecting, suspecting. “I-” she started, but the words just didn't seem to come out; her hands were sweating, and the air felt  cool on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was she meant to say?  ‘Oh sorry, I’m from nowhere near here, I think I’m in a coma!’. Nope. She bit her lip and looked at the floor, shifting in place and messing with her sleeve nervously. “My family is gone…” she mumbled, </span>
  <span>the words reflecting her only thought.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tears welled once more </span>
  <span>as the truth that she was separated from her family started to sink home</span>
  <span>. “I-I have no one. It’s not - not safe to stay anywhere and -” She hiccuped, her explanation turning into, frankly, a mess.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, frag,” Cliffjumper said, looking at the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebee looked back to Arcee quickly, who narrowed her eyes for a moment. “The Decepticons?” she asked. Receiving a small nod from Valentina, the group shifted around slightly, looking back and forth to each other silently as if communicating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the first we've heard of the Decepticons in a long time. What are we gonna do, Prime?” Bulkhead asked, looking to Optimus and then Valentina for a split second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quiet few moments, either of silent thinking or communication. “We will increase patrols, and Valentina will need a guard. Cliffjumper, with your meeting and skillset, you will be assigned this post.” Optimus nodded, but that didn’t do much to settle the others.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“With all due respect, Prime -” Cliffjumper stepped forward, gesturing to the other bots. “If the ‘Cons are back, we need all hands preparing and ready in the field, not babysitting,” he pointed out, trying not to argue directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s got a point, sir” Arcee agreed, nodding and crossing her arms. “We don't know if they are even after her, where they are or anything. We can’t be unprepared or undermanned if we’re ambushed!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Optimus raised his hand to quiet those speaking, before turning back to Valentina; he stared at her quietly, making the girl grip the bottom of her shirt once again, hands becoming sweaty. Was he analysing her? Biting her lip, she tried to stop shifting around, just looking back, then to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he spoke. “You must be her companion and guard, Cliffjumper. If - no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Decepticons’ return, it would be best to have her protected and under watch. The contact could prove to be dangerous for her. We are prepared well enough, but cannot leave her unattended if they shift focus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reaction from Cliffjumper wasn't the most positive, looking back to Arcee with an irritated sigh - Arcee just gave a nod, looking displeased herself. Looking back, Cliffjumper avoided Valentina’s eyes, not even looking in her direction. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Optimus’ orders made Valentina pause, had they really just - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did they think her family had been killed by the Decepticons? That small sentence seemed to have changed how they thought of her; it almost made Valentina feel proud, in control in a situation where she otherwise had none. But guilt seeped in anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morally, it made her pause. it wasn't a good thing to do, but she never </span>
  <em>
    <span>outwardly</span>
  </em>
  <span> said it, and it allowed the conversation to be dropped. It made her feel so wrong, so disgusted with herself, and an internal voice began to argue with her - but she shut it up. This was the best thing for now; no matter how much she hated it, Valentina didn't want to really think about her family  until she was ready for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the exchange finished, those around her began to fall back into the normal pace of their roles around the bunker, occasionally looking back at Valentina; </span>
  <span>she realized that she was their first human contact other than Fowler</span>
  <span>. After an awkward moment, Cliffjumper turned to her. “Need anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It only took a few seconds before she cleared her throat anxiously and nodded. “Are...there any human rooms...or showers..?” she asked nervously, it was Bulkhead who answered first. The Wrecker gave a thumbs up and pointed to a hallway to the side of the room. “Sure! This big thing used to be a bunker or something for humans, so you'll find something to use! Well, wait...” He paused and scratched the top of his head for a moment. “We might have to go through some boxes. It’s all packed up - well, anything that's left is. One moment, kiddo!” He gave a welcoming grin before he disappeared into a room - for a moment, it felt homely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he returned, carrying a bunch of boxes. “Here we go!” Kneeling where he placed them, she started to dig through the boxes. Oh joy! She found some sheets. Most of the contents were damp and ripped, but she found a small blanket too. The largest box was a small couch, which could definitely be slept on. “T-thanks.” She smiled. “Could you...pick up the couch wherever I could find...?” She asked quietly, nervous.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure thing!” He gave a thumbs up, and quickly followed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Giving a small nod and a grateful smile, she moved off the walkway and the exploring began. The tension in her shoulders eased once she was no longer around the larger group, finally letting her body relax. </span>
  <span>By the time she found an unlocked bunk room, though, she was a shaking mess</span>
  <span>; thankfully Bulkhead didn't seem to notice this, and just slid the couch into the room before giving a wave and leaving for patrol.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The room  was cold, small and empty. No bed, which made the couch very useful. The bathroom was connected by another door, leading to a simple shower and toilet. “Is this home now...?” she whispered, standing in the middle of the room to take it in. There were no windows; the uncovered bulb just hanging from the ceiling was the only source of light. This temporary home felt so suffocating. Slowly, with small steps, she sat down on the edge of the couch, wincing at the creaking, and let her hair down from its braid, running her hands through it and grimacing at the dirt and sand in it. “Ew...” she mumbled before going to check her pockets - her phone, oh god, please let it still be there!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina was unsure if it would be there - what if she had dropped it running from the Decepticons, or worse, inside Cliffjumper? - but there it was. </span>
  <span>Cracked and sandy, but it was her phone. She wasted no time shakily turning it on and fumbling to call her dad's number - it didn't even try to go through. No voicemail, no voice to listen to to remind her that he was there and he was okay. It clearly couldn't get through the bunker walls, but even that information did not stick with her as Valentina slid off the bed and onto the floor in a depressed lump. “Papa...” She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Did - did this really mean she was alone now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it's just the bunker...yeah!” She felt a flicker of hope. “It's a thick bunker, no service, it has to be!” she pleaded with her conscience. With that, she tried to text, hoping maybe eventually it would go through. One to Jay, to Sarah and her dad - that was when the few little words came up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The number you have dialed no longer exists…” she whispered, staring at the screen. Even with the cracks, it was like she was reading something clearly written on a wall. Her heart sank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no...” she whispered to herself, that one part of her still hanging on. “It has to be the bunker, it has to be.” She looked up, looking around the bare room. It hurt. This hurt. “Please...let me go home...” she begged the air, looking up and staring at the light as if it was the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took in a few deep breaths. “Control what you can control, Val...remember...the plot. Plot plot plot!” She hit her cheeks. “I gotta do this...Darkness rising...okay...Omega Lock, uh, uh - Predacons...fuck, what season was that? Fuck!” She pulled at her hair for a moment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What am I meant to do now?” She hiccuped and kicked off her painful shoes. “Papa...” </span>
  <span>She crumpled as if someone had physically struck her. It was too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last few hours - days? - crashed down on her</span>
  <span>. She curled up on the wet floor, there she stared at it, crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentina was unsure how long she spent there, but the longer she did the more dirty and out of place she felt. So, with shaking knees and painful steps, she made it to the shower - oh. No clothes. Mentally, she reminded herself to search the base or try to find some money for the town tomorrow. Right now she needed the water, she needed it to wash away how she felt - she needed the security from something she was used to doing, a familiar action. Stripping down, she stepped inside. It was relatively cold, lukewarm at best, but it would do. She needed this. She wasn't sure why,but she needed it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The water temperature never changed, so she couldn't be sure how long she spent in the shower, but finally she felt like it was enough.</span>
  <span> She stepped out, using one of the spare covers to dry herself off. As she wiped  the tiny mirror in the bathroom for a second, she saw - something. Leaning closer, she narrowed her eyes, wiping it once again. Perhaps it was just the dust.</span>
</p><p><span>Then it became clearer.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Screaming, she jumped back, staring at the face in the mirror that was clearly not her own.</span> <span>It looked older - could robots even be old? - large and metallic, with a metal beard moving down and out of view.</span><span> The blue eyes bored into hers, holding seemingly ancient depths. Slowly she moved forward, step by step, gulping as she stared at it. “What…”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The face moved, the old robotic face - and then it spoke. “Hello, Valentina. I am Alpha Trion, and I'm here to help.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Its a mental breakdown dududoodoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A talk, a cry - and more...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Long time no see eh? Well, I can happily say that Destiny Awaits is back up and running! My amazing beta and I have been working on a lot of stuff, and during the small hiatus, I took time to really create a solid background and world-building, and plot building for this fic.</p>
<p>I needed a break due to of course the world situation and my own health. I finally moved out to university but I've spent 90% of it stuck in lockdown because of the UK rules, so yeah! But now the actual chapter writing starts again! I am so so excited.</p>
<p>Many thanks to my beta autobotscoutriella, my good friends Nora and Ro and my friends over on discord for encouraging me and dealing with my fixation on this while I tried to also dm our dnd game xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, Valentina. I am Alpha Trion, and I'm here to help."</p>
<p>Valentina, wide-eyed and with trembling hands, gasped and froze in place. A few moments passed before she answered. "...Alpha...Trion?" She spoke with a questioning tone, voice high pitched and breathy. "How...what...this is...'' She raised a hand to her eyes and rubbed them, before pinching her cheek. Nope, he was still there. Letting out a groan of frustration mixed with exhaustion, she ran a hand through her hair; finally, her brain no longer stuck. "Uh. Hi there, I guess." She waved - it wasn't as if he could hurt her? That thought stayed and she let out a deep breath, taking a moment to analyse him. He was almost spectral, with no solid form - from what she could see at least and no colours other than slight purples and his glowing blue eyes, and a long white metal beard.</p>
<p>Alpha Trion looked at Valentina for a painfully long moment, unmoving and unblinking, just watching her. Finally, the edges of his face tilted up into a welcoming smile. "Hello, Young One." He bowed his head in greeting, but his eyes never left hers. A moment of silence passed once more - not so long and not so tense, but silence nonetheless. "I assume you have many questions. I am here to assist you," he said, before turning quiet once more. His voice wasn't condescending as if he were teaching a child; it was welcoming and soft, deep and deep and confident as if he were certain of his own knowledge and wisdom. Those observations made Valentina focus. No longer was she worrying; for a moment, she breathed and trusted that she wasn't in any immediate danger. She was going to find out what she needed, and get home.</p>
<p>Valentina took in a breath, her eyes searching over his face before she let the confidence come to her. "Can you tell me why I am here?" she asked, voice quiet and soft. "I - what are you talking about, assist with what?"</p>
<p>"Hmm..." He seemed to ponder for a moment, gaze never leaving her or changing in expression. "You are here for a reason. It is your own responsibility, your own task, to find it, and your need for your destiny will lead you there." He stopped there and grew quiet again.</p>
<p>There was a blink before Valentina giggled and then burst out full-on laughing. She held her stomach with one hand and wiped away the forming tears with the other, voice breathy with hiccups. "Are you serious?!" She laughed once more, before making a small "phew~" as she calmed down. "Yeah, no, you aren't allowed to pull a Yoda on me with destiny stuff, Sir. I want to go home. I was taken here without my permission and I - no way in hell am gonna let you pull the wool over my eyes." She glared at him, shoulders back and tensed, arms crossed. The staredown began. Around half a minute passed before there was a sigh from her spectral companion, who rubbed the back of his neck as if needing a moment to think.</p>
<p>"I am sorry, Young One, but it was my task to inform you of this, and I do not have much more to tell you. I do know that you cannot go home. Your place is here, your new home is here, and you are needed." He made eye contact once again, and the blazing blue mesmerised Valentina; her breath hitched, and she couldn't look away. Her tense stance slipped, and she took an involuntary step towards such bright and beautiful eyes. That was until he blinked and broke whatever the hell it was, making the human stumble and a new, much angrier glare replaced the one before. "Do not give me that look, Young One," he scolded before he returned to the same slow and wise tone as if telling a story to children - but still not condescending. He was talking to her like the adult she was. "Look at yourself already, what you did within a mere moment of being here. It is your destiny, and you must find it and control it. Then you can be happy."</p>
<p>Valentina had begun to pace as he spoke, tapping her cheek thoughtfully as Cliffjumper came to mind. "Mere moments..." she mumbled before she connected at least some dots in the crazy stuff he was saying. "I changed the story. I saved Cliffjumper." She clicked her tongue and returned to the front of the mirror. Her hands gripped the sink, knuckles white as she leaned forward. "I don't know what crap you want me to pull, but I wasn't even thinking when I did that, I just needed to get out. So if you expect me to be some sort of saviour for all of the messed up stuff in life, you're wrong. I was plenty happy back at home. So send. Me. Back. I am not going to be anyone's puppet." she spat, eyes blazing with stubborn conviction. She might have been a wallflower at times, but no way in hell was she going to let herself be manipulated into a freaking war.</p>
<p>There was a small defeated sigh from the 'bot before he gave her a small nod, eyes downcast while he seemed to think. "You cannot go home," he stressed. "Your home has always been here. Your destiny, wherever you may find it, is here." Alpha Trion made eye contact once more. He showed no evidence he was going to expand or say more; no, he gave Valentina the same stubborn look before vanishing.</p>
<p>The silence was deafening. At least with Alpha Trion, Val knew she wasn't alone even with his stupid quiet pauses. But now she was alone again. Letting out a frustrated scream, she picked up the first thing within her reach, which was her shoe. Slipping it off, she threw it hard at the mirror, but the rubbery and broken article of clothing just bounced off and fell to the floor sadly. A bubble of manic laughter formed before she began to pace once more. Oh, Valentina was fuming now, mumbling to herself a whole slew of insults in different languages before she finally stopped pacing, close and directly in front of the mirror once again. "Cryptic bastard," she hissed. Absolutely not. She was getting OUT.</p>
<p>Quickly grabbing her jacket and shoes, Valentina left the room with a new purpose - walking the hell out. She didn't have an actual plan for doing so, but she was not going to give up without trying. Moving through the massive corridor, she took no notice of the dim lights and cool air, nor the silence and emptiness. It wasn't until Val made it into the main room that she noticed the quiet, in the main room with the towering roof. She saw a cordoned-off area which she assumed was their medbay. No bot was there - which made her finally pause, once she was in the middle of the room. What time was it, even? Fishing into her pockets, she let out a grumble at the bright light from her still-dirty phone; it read 3am. Ah, so that was likely the reason for the quiet.</p>
<p>Glancing around the room, she realised that even if she could make the large door open, where would she go? She had no American money, and she didn't even know what year it was - if it was not the same year, that also posed an issue with any ID she may have had. On top of that, to her knowledge, the closest town, which would be Jasper, was definitely...a very long walk away. And with her dress, and lack of food and water and a working torch, it wasn't the safest idea to leave - who knew what might be out there in the desert?</p>
<p>She didn't want to give in, not at all - the fury and refusal to be trapped in such a situation was still strong - but she had to admit that being safe was likely more important. So she decided to return to the small private space she still had. Turning on her heel, she started the much slower walk back to the room they had very nicely given her.</p>
<p>Actually, on that note, she looked back to the main room; they really hadn't questioned her much. Instead, they had just let her go off to a spare human-sized room, and didn't bother her for - looking at the time - many hours. Why had they done that? Yet another question to be answered, it seemed, but it only led to more. Valentina really needed to come up with a story.</p>
<p>She couldn't let them keep guessing who she was or where she was from just based on short comments. Being vague might not be the best idea, as it could cause suspicion. Besides, Valentina wanted to feel as solidly in control as possible. Yet on the other side, she really didn't want to lie. Coming up with an entire cover story could lead to sympathy, said sympathy could turn to anger if they ever found out...no! She hummed at that thought. She was hopeful she would not stay much longer - the <em>hell</em> would she be staying long enough to worry about that. But again, the idea of lying, of making them potentially invested in a fake sob story - however in the hell she got there - would not be smart. Even if she faked amnesia, they would probably try to help find out who she was. And Valentina really didn't want to think about Fowler in all of this. He could be a useful ally, a human adult with connections to the government; perhaps an alliance with him could benefit her. But how useful would that really be when the slightest bit of research into the right place would reveal her lies?</p>
<p>She tried to keep her pace steady and her breathing in control, but with every step she took, she felt more overwhelmed. What if things went wrong, what - what if she messed up and someone got caught, or worse?</p>
<p>She didn't have a plan or an idea of what to do. Her steps sped up as she moved to her room, or what could be called her room. What if they already suspected her? What if she was taken away by Fowler and she had never stood a chance?</p>
<p>She needed to know what to do and what was going on - the not knowing was the worst. Knowledge was power. Hell, that was why she went to university in the first place. (Well, that and to help her job prospects, and her father's business eventually, and it was what one did, but knowledge was good too.) That was something positive to focus on. She had <em>knowledge</em>. It could keep her safe. Maybe even make her dangerous. Valentina knew all of the events to come, what fights they would win or lose, what things could be changed. She had a one-up on the entire situation.</p>
<p>As she closed the door behind her, she grinned. Maybe there was a point to this after all, hell, a point to her being the one who came here. Granted, this did not fix anything about how she felt nor her anger towards it all, but this advantage and this belief could most definitely keep her going. Maybe she <em>could</em> <em>actually</em> help.</p>
<p>Sitting down on the extremely thin couch, she finally felt exhaustion reach her. With only a few blankets to keep her warm against the freezing and musty air and the same clothes as before, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable. However, she felt a little more at ease. Valentina had knowledge, so she had power. She had something to at least try and help distract from the aching homesickness and anger. Hell, maybe if she changed the events of what lay ahead, that would be what they wanted, and she could go home. As her eyes started to grow heavy, she smiled. A plan. A purpose. She had this.</p>
<p>Sleep came with no issue, and thankfully it was full and restful other than a sore back and neck. It was harder to wake up and move, staring at the rusted ceiling above her with no evidence in the room of any daylight, but a look at her phone told her the truth; 11am. Wonderful, so she hadn't exactly slept for long. The restlessness built up quickly, so she slid out of bed, stretched, and ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to neaten it up a little. Today was the day to plan; get into town and to the bank, see if her card would work to get any American money. Get food - god, her stomach hurt. Then perhaps a spare change of clothes.</p>
<p>The day was definitely not going to let her have her way, for as she walked back through into the main room, she faltered. Standing there in a circle around Optimus were three humans. Three small humans who she definitely believed, after a very quick reaching into memories, were not meant to arrive till at least tomorrow. Surely the fight where Jack and Rafael meet the bots was this evening? And they were picked up at school the following afternoon - she <em>swore</em> that was how she remembered it. No, it couldn't be. It - her breath hitched and she quickly backed out again, thankful that no one had seen her. She was <em>wrong.</em> She was incorrect, dates and timings out of place. Was this just a fault of her incorrect memory, or something more? Doubt took hold and she started to pace in a quiet corridor away from the main room, thankful for the silence other than her own steps.</p>
<p>The funeral.</p>
<p>Yes, that had to be it - without the death of Cliffjumper, there was no funeral yesterday evening. So there was no following day for the meeting. Arcee must have gone out on patrol or something and encountered Jack and Raf in a similar way, just <em>on the wrong day</em>. She was wrong. She had messed it up; how much more was she wrong about? The thoughts from the night before about power just made her scoff now. Stupid human, thinking she could do anything good in a situation like this. She probably couldn't do any good at all, for this small little change proved her information was <em>wrong. </em>And she felt it. She felt so out of place, so suffocated that she rushed back to her room and back to the mirror.</p>
<p>She willed something, anything, to happen. But only her angry, tear-stained face reflected back at her. "Come back - I -" she paused to hiccup and rub her eyes, foot bouncing. "I thought for a moment, I really did, but if I got the timeline wrong, the stupid timeline of when they meet them, then what else could I get wrong? Something so important it kills someone?" She spoke harshly now, leaning into the mirror. Hoping, wishing he was listening. "Sorry, Alpha Trion, I can't do this, you've got the wrong human." There was nothing, no response. She was alone again.</p>
<p>"You - you bastard!" Val finally snapped, throwing her fist forward into the mirror. It shattered immediately - it must have been sitting there long enough to weaken. It wasn't thick and her hand didn't go through, sparing her wrist any damage, but her knuckles took the brunt. Hissing immediately in pain, she pulled her hand back, cradling it to her chest and doing the sort of weird bounce-walk you do when you hurt yourself, pacing as if it would lessen the pain. "Mother - god!" she breathed, taking a moment to look. Small shards were stuck into her skin, but thankfully there wasn't too much blood, meaning either the wounds weren't too deep or something had blocked the glass. She'd like the first option.</p>
<p>Now drowning in the misery of the pain she caused herself, Valentina was left in a bit of a situation. She had no skill in first aid, meaning she definitely had no idea how bad it actually was, and whether she could care for herself - and of course, she didn't have the supplies anyway. She backed into a corner and slid down it, bouncing her head against the wall for a few times to almost pat herself and say - focus. Letting out a breath, Valentina stared forward, thankful that some adrenaline was likely hiding the full pain of her poor knuckles. She was going to have to go to someone - god, who? Ratchet? That did not sound like a good idea.</p>
<p>Not surprised at her ability to continuously mess things up and make things worse, Valentina chuckled at herself.</p>
<p>Was this what it was going to be like? Anger, self-doubt, and overanalyzing everything that happened to see if she actually <em>successfully</em> changed something?</p>
<p>Did she have a choice? If this was the only way to get home, she had to take it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>